mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Comentário de blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Curiosidades Gerais/@comment-26431422-20160703144156/@comment-26431422-20160714043503
Bom, tem haver com esses fatos sim mas vamos lá deixa eu contar, n fiquei vários dias ouvindo ela me contar a parada TODA pra no final n te contar XD mas como é muito grande eu vou resumir a história deles, então pode ficar meio confuso e talvez com muitos furos, mas e porque eu resumi. OBS', eu n vou chamar os personagens pelo nome, então quando eu for me referir a eles eu flarei “manes e seu grupo” que significa manes = os 13 personagens principais e seu grupo = aos secundários” World Over? Começa com o fato de que existia a crença religiosa que dizia que a terra iria acabar em 2000, então os governos de todos os países se juntaram e fundarão uma corporação super secreta, desconhecida pela população, que tinham suas instalações no subterrâneo e eram varias pelo mundo, que tinham como função descobrir um meio de salvar a humanidade ou pelo menos os líderes (ricos)desse possível “apocalypse” as mega corporações eram chamadas de “Queen X”, só que uma vez esse segredo quase foi revelado para a população, então para enganar a população foi usado uma base fora do subterrâneo, para servir como alvo para a mídia, conhecida como AREA 51.... a história tem inicio quando em uma viagem de avião que duraria 2 dias, onde estava os manes (OBS: dos 13, só alguns se conheciam nesse momento e só 7 estavam no avião) que estavam voltando duma viagem a um evento, quando uma dessas instalações explode no Estado onde eles todos moram, e libera um tipo de gás que faz metade da população se transformar em zumbis, então quando o avião deles cai devido a essa explosão que foi gigantesca, depois de sobrevirem, se conhecerem, matar alguns zumbis etc, eles encontram um dos principais cientistas que trabalha na Queen X e sua filha, depois de muito bla bla bla, os manes decidem ajudar esse cientista a cruzar meio mundo até uma outra instalação da Queen X (já que são varias pelo mundo) para assim conseguirem “salvar o mundo”, mas acaba dando merda e eles acabam piorando a situação do planeta. OBS: por isso o nome “World Over?” com interrogação, porque nós três surge uma outra “possibilidade” de impedir que o mundo acabe. World over? 2: Parallel Choices nessa continuação, a situação piora, porque no final do 1° eles entram na Queen X que ficava subaquática, só que acabam por ativar uma maquina super avançada que era capaz de abrir portais para mundos paralelos, isso era uma das invenções de “salvação da humanidade” só que essa maquina de um baita problema e acaba explodindo assim abrindo vários portais, mas muitos mesmo, e assim ajuntando todos os seres, criaturas etc de todas os mundos um só,'' os manes fogem dali usando um navio da Queen X chamado “República”, e nisso eles desistem depois da cagada que fizeram, e decidem começar a salvar todas as pessoas, híbridos, robôs, animais etc que conseguirem e assim o tempo avança 5 anos depois,”República” agora e um navio fortaleza, que abriga varias e varias famílias e sobreviventes e os manes são os lideres, nisso eles recebem um pedido de ajuda pelo radio e decidem ir ajudar, nisso os manes e seu grupo começam a descobrir da pior maneira possível que o mundo mudou nesses 5 anos e que agora e MATAR, CORRER, SOBREVIVER, LUTAR, e como agora as munições era algo se estava se tornando raro de encontrar, existe espadas, arco e flechas e escudos, que foram construídos ou trazidas por pessoas de outros mundos (onde n existia armas de fogo), nisso os manes e seu grupo se aliam aquela cidade que pediu socorro pelo radio, “West Land” que estão em guerra com uma facção religiosa e muito bem armada e muito perigosa conhecida como “A Ordem” que eram “pessoas” vestidas de soldados que dizem serem os escolhidos para purificar e exterminar o que sobrou do mundo, seu líder é um psicopata que se denomina “Nightmares” , depois de varias lutas e mortes, West Land e invadida pela Ordem e é destruída obrigando todos a fugirem voltando para a Republica e para o alto mar, mas eles conseguem matar Nightmares, ('OBS: sempre que els matavam alguém da Ordem, essa “pessoa” virava fumaça, o porque eles só descobrem na 3°continuação) '' eles então resolvem revidar, indo a uma ilha que era da Ordem, eles conseguiram os mapas e tudo sobre a ilha na luta antes de fugirem, quando chegam lá eles matam os poucos que tinha lá e eles resolvem fundar uma nova West Land lá, já que era uma ilha enorme com direita a uma mega mansão e varias outras casas e navios e barcos e armas, só que uns meses depois eles são atacados pela Ordem que estava sendo liderada pelo Nightmares, ele não tinha morrido e parecia que nada o matava, até que uma das manes encontra uma passagem secreta e acha uma espada que brilha dourado, depois de um pouco mais de luta ela encrava essa espada nele que e absorvido pra dentro da espada e finalmente morre e todos os soldados da Ordem viram fumaça, pelo menos era oque achavam, essa espada então se quebra e de dentro dela sai uma criatura enorme, e escura que se denomina “Escuridão” e diz que eles fizeram um bom trabalho o libertando e matando o seu irmão Nightmare para ele, então Escuridão diz que vai finalizar o trabalho de seu irmão, ele faz ressurgir a Ordem, só que agora eram só umas fumaças negras (igual aquelas no quadrinho da Nightmare Rarity) que possui os corpos de metade do grupo dos manes, e os usam como fantoches para matar seus companheiros, só que então Escuridão reconhece os manes e manda a Ordem parar e os deixar em paz, e diz que eles ainda terão um papel muito importante para acabar com ESSA galáxia e vai embora. Esse e o final da 2° continuação, eu vou trazer o resumo da 3° continuação tbm, claro se vc quiser XD agora eu to cansado para resumir a continuação XDXD